The invention relates to a kayak portaging device, and specifically to a pivoting kayak portage yoke, which can rotate from a position behind the kayak seat for storage while paddling, forward to an inverted position over the kayak's center of gravity for carrying. With the incorporation of a seat backrest into the design of the portage yoke, the device acts as a backrest for a kayaker while paddling, when it has been placed in the storage/backrest position.
Kayaks as a watercraft are not designed to be easily portaged or carried over long distances. Not only carrying the kayak, but the removal and subsequent repacking of items stored within the kayak, through small hatches makes moving and transport of the kayak a slow, difficult process.
A common manner for carrying a kayak is by means of two rope handles, one attached to the bow and the other attached to the stern. With this method, two people are required to perform the task of lifting and carrying. The kayak may remain fully loaded for short distances, but must be unloaded for longer carrying distances. This method is not available to the solo kayaker, who must rely on some other method or device for portaging a kayak, and is not considered relevant.
One method of transporting a kayak by a single individual involves lifting the kayak and resting the cockpit rim on the shoulder of the person carrying the kayak. This manner of portaging is uncomfortable over longer distances and results in an unequal distribution of weight on the carriers muscles and skeletal structure. A small soft pad is sometimes used to cushion the weight of the kayak and cockpit rim on the shoulder.
Another manner by which a kayak may be carried solo, is to incorporate a detachable yoke with pads, fastened to the cockpit rim. This attachment is accomplished by using adjustable mechanical members which engage the cockpit rim of the kayak. This carrying yoke is manually attached for carrying, but must then be removed and stored on or within the kayak after carrying. This yoke, if not removed, would interfere with cockpit access and use by the paddler. A carrying yoke of this design may be easily lost, misplaced, or simply forgotten.
Another device which may be used by a single individual to carry a kayak is a modified backpack frame and harness which allows the user to carry a canoe or kayak by use of the modified backpack. These devices are not simple to use, requiring attachment to and unattachment from the kayak for use, and the rigging of weight distributing poles or straps. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,968 issued Jan. 27, 2004 to Zwagerman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,177 issued Nov. 13, 2001 to Weatherall, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,095,599 and 5,547,246 issued Aug. 1, 2000 and Aug. 20, 1996, respectively, to Lambert, U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,263 issued Feb. 1, 2000 to Palmer, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,946 issued Mar. 2, 1999 to Knudsen.
The attachment of a wheeled device to a kayak is another means for moving a kayak. These devices work well on flat level surfaces, but become difficult, or impossible to use if the terrain becomes rocky, steep or uneven. These devices do not work well under adverse conditions. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,570 issued Sep. 10, 2002 to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,066 issued Jul. 9, 2002 to Ciulis, U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,964 issued Mar. 2, 2000 to Capobianco, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,680 issued Nov. 16, 1993 to Freitus, et al.
As seen above, numerous methods and inventions have been developed which assist in the portaging of canoes and kayaks. The following patent are considered relevant to the disclosure:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,403 issued Apr. 22, 1997 to Gonda is a Multi-function canoe chair, which is a multi-function/positioned chair for a watercraft which can be adjusted as between sitting, kneeling, and portaging positions. The Gonda patent describes a modified embodiment which provides for a thwart to be passed through the chair for more solid anchorage to the watercraft and which provides a pivot point for seat orientation between the sitting, kneeling and carrying positions. The Gonda device is not designed for use in a kayak.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,459 issued Sep. 6, 1988 to Cerkvenik, et al. is a Canoe seat/carrying yoke, which is a frame assembly serving as an extra seat in a first position and as a carrying yoke in a second inverted position. The Cerkvenik patent describes a canoe seat/yoke which attaches to the gunwales of a canoe which can be inverted from a sitting position to a carrying position. To invert the Cerkvenik device from the sitting to the carrying position requires that the device be disconnected and flipped over and reattached (in its primary configuration). The Cerkvenik device is not designed for use in a kayak.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,968 issued Mar. 5, 1996 to Miller is a Canoe portaging thwart, which is a portaging thwart capable of axial rotation relative to a canoe. The axial rotation of the Miller patent provides for a smooth maintenance of balance while portaging. The Miller device does not have a sitting position. The Miller device is not designed for use in a kayak.
The Gonda and Cerkvenik patents both provide for attachable seat/yoke devices which are movable between a seat configuration and a yoke configuration. The Miller patent describes a rotatable portaging thwart.
All of the above listed relevant patents refer to devices which require attachment to a canoe thwart or incorporate a canoe thwart into their design. None of the above listed patents make use of a design which can be used in a kayak. All of the above listed patents refer to devices which, if modified to mount in a kayak, would interfere with a kayaker while paddling, and would require attaching only for carrying, and would require unattaching for paddling. None of the above listed patents refer to devices which remain attached as an integral part of a kayak during portaging and paddling. None of the above listed patents refer to devices which can simply rotate from a carry/portaging position to a storage/paddling position. None of the above listed patents refer to devices which act as a backrest for the paddler while the device is in the storage position. None of the above listed patents refer to devices which also provide accessible water bottle storage for the kayaker while the device is in the storage/backrest position.
What is needed then is a portaging device which will attach as an integral component to a kayak and is not unattached for storage, which can rotate between a portaging position and a storage position, which will not interfere with paddling while still attached in the storage position, which acts as a backrest for the paddler while in the storage position, which is simple and easy to use, and which provides accessible water bottle storage for the kayaker.